criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Sunday
This is the fifth case of Conclave City and Diorite Mines Plot Chief Canasta asks you and Domo to accompany her since there had been suspicions of a SOMBRA agent attempting to sabotage the seminar and Luna Chadwick had been recieving bomb threats recently.She asks Dominic to find and protect Luna while she asks you to accompany her and investigate the seminar hall for suspicious activities. At the seminar you find a bloody flaglet whose blood was revealed to be Patricia's per Gregory's analysis.Patricia claims that she cut herself accidentally and used the flaglet as a hankerchief.Due to suspicions that Patricia may be SOMBRA,Patricia put under temporary custody.Afterwards, the seminar commences.After the long seminar, Dominic arrives to tell you and Chief Canasta that Luna is nowhere to be found which makes Chief worried asking you to come with her to investigate Luna's Office.The investigation revealed that both Dennis and Jane didn't met the victim during the seminar since she mysteriously vanished.At the end of Chapter 2, Luna seems to have called you prompting the player to send the message to Sharon for analysis only for her to confirm that the message was not sent by Luna.After finding a memo to go to the art exhibit,Dominic suggests investigating there.After investigating the exhibit,"Luna" calls you again to go to her office.Upon investigation of the office,you find the body of Luna in pieces stuffed in drawers thus beggining the investigation. The killer is soon revealed to be Mine Tech CEO,Dennis Hardy.Dennis admits his crime as he loved the victim but someone was threatenig to kill him if he didn't take care of Luna.Dennis didn't follow the message but after he found out that Luna was dating Harrison,he became filled with anger resulting in Luna's death.He was then shipped to the Honorable Haiku.For the voluntary manslaughter of Luna,he was sent to 50 years in jail with a chance of parole in 10 years. After Dennis' arrest,Chief orders you to investigate the victim so you talk to Harrison since he was revealed to be stealing info(revealed in Chapter 3).Harrison suggests to Jane,thanks to Jane,you found out that the victim has been investigating Mine Tech.Dennis claims that he didn't know about this and feels betrayed after hearing about it.Manny was also revealed to be employed by Mine Tech while Patricia had been investigating SOMBRA.After giving the leads to Chief,he informs you that a shooting has ensued in the city airport Victim *Luna Chadwick(found piece by piece stuffed in drawers) Weapon *Circular Blade Killer *Dennis Hardy Suspects Patricia Collins Profile *The suspect eats spring rolls *The suspect drink coconut cocktail Jane Austin Profile *The suspect eats spring rolls *The suspect uses aerosol *The suspect drinks coconut cocktail Appearance *The suspect wears a Seminar ID Dennis Hardy Profile *The suspect eats spring rolls *The suspect uses aerosol *The suspect drinks coconut cocktails Appearance *The suspect wears a Seminar ID Manny Carter Profile *The suspect uses aerosol *The suspect eats spring rolls Appearance *The suspect wears a Seminar ID Harrison Gelleti Profile *The suspect eats spring rolls *The suspect uses aerosol *The suspect drinks coconut cocktails Appearance *The suspect wears a Seminar ID Quasi-Suspects Killer Profile *The killer eats spring rolls *The killer uses aerosol *The killer drinks coconut cock-tails *The killer profile wears a seminar badge *The killer profile is 6'2 feet tall Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Seminar Hall(Clues:Bloody Flaglet) *Examine Bloody Flaglet(Result:Flag) *Analyze Blood(3:00:00;New Suspect:Patricia Collins) *Ask Patricia about her blood on the flaglet(Result:Chief's Seminar) *Investigate Luna's Office(Prerequisite:Chiefs Seminar;Clues:Luna's Phone) *Examine Locked Phone(Result:Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone(0:15:00;Result:Phone Calls to Jane;New Suspect:Jane Austin) *Ask Jane about Luna's whereabouts(New Evidence:Luna's Planner) *Examine Planner(Result:Meetings with Dennis;New Suspect:Dennis Hardy) *Ask Dennis about his meetings eith Luna *Next Chapter(No star) Chapter 2 *Analyze Text Message from Luna(Available from start;00:05:00) *Investigate Seminar Hall(Available from start;Clues:Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note(Result:Luna's Note to Self;New Crime Scene:Art Exhibit) *Investigate Art Exhibit(Clues:Bloody Scarf;Torn Flyer) *Examine Bloody Scarf(Result:Blood) *Analyze Blood(03:00:00;Result:Luna's Blood;Trait:killer eats spring rolls) *Examine Torn Flyer(Result:Seminar Flyer;New Suspect:Manny Carter) *Ask Manny about the defeaced flyer *Investigate Luna's Desk(Prerequisite:Talk to Manny and Text Message Analyzed;Clues:Victim's Body,Torn Photo;Victim Identified:Luna Chadwick) *Autopsy Victim's Body(18:00:00;Trait:Killer uses aerosol) *Examine Torn Photo(Result:Luna's Lover) *Examine Luna's Lover(Result:Harrison Gelleti;New Suspect:Harrison Gelleti) *Ask Harrison about his ties with the victim(New Evidence:Luna's Chest) *Examine Locked Chest(Result:SOMBRA Documents) *Analyze Documents(01:00:00;Trait:Killer drinks coconut cocktails) *Next Chapter(No stars) Chapter 3 *See why Manny is worried(Avaailable after unlocking Chapter 3,Trait:Manny uses aerosol) *Investigate Seats(Prerequisite:Talk to Manny;Clues:Serving Tray,Bloody ID) *Examine Serving Tray(Result:Powder) *Analyze Powder(02:00:00;Result:Patricia's sleeping pills) *Ask Patricia about her pills on the tray(Trait:Patricia eats spring rolls and drinks coconut cocktail) *Investigate Artworks(Prerequisite:Talk to Patricia;Clues:Locked Phone) *Examine Bloody ID(Result:Blood) *Analyze Blood(12:00:00;Result:Victim's Blood;Killer is wearing a seminar badge) *Examine Locked Phone(Result:Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone(01:00:00;Result:Threatening Messages from Jane) *Ask Jane about the death threats(Trait:Jane eats spring rolls,uses aerosol and drinks coconut cocktail) *Ask Dennis about loving the victim(Prerequisite:Talk to Jane;Trait:Dennis eats spring rolls,uses aerosol snd drinks coconut cocktails) *Ask Harrison about Dennis(Prerequisite:Talk to Jane;Trait:Harrison eats spring rolls,uses aerosol snd drinks coconut cocktails) *Investigate Luna's Desk(All tasks done;Clues:Locked CCTV,Circular Saw;Trait:Manny eats spring rolls) *Analyze Circular Saw(Murder weapon registered:Circular Saw;12:00:00) *Examine Locked CCTV(Result:CCTV) *Analyze CCTV(12:00:00;Trait:Killer is 6'2 feet tall) *Arrest Killer(1 star) *Proceed to Rockbottom 5(No stars) Rockbottom 5 *Ask Harrison if he got info from Luna(Available after unlocking Rockbottom) *Question Jane about her boss' secrets(Prerequisite:Talk to Harrison;Reward:20 000 Coins) *Investigate Luna's Desk(Prerequisite:Talk to Jane;Clues:Faded Folder,Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Folder(Result:Mine Tech illegalities) *Ask Dennis about illegal activities within Mine Tech(Prerequisite:Label unraveled;Reward:Burger) *Examine Locked Phone(New Lab Sample:Phone) *Analyze Phone(03:00:00;Result:Luna's Digital Diary) *Ask Jane about Luna's diary(Prerequisite:Phone analyzed;Reward:100 XP) *Investigate Seminar Hall(Available after unlocking Rockbottom;Clues:Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper(Result:List) *Analyze List(05:00:00;Result:List of new employees) *Ask Manny about his job in Mine Tech(Prerequisite:List analyzed) *See why Patricia is worried(Available after unlocking Rockbottom) *Investigate Art Exhibit(Prerequisite:Talk to Patricia;Clues:Faded Cover) *Examine Faded Cover(Result:Excecution of Luna Chadwick) *Ask Patricia about her book(Prerequisite:Book Title unraveled;Reward:Seminar Badge) *Give leads to the chief(All tasks done) *Next Case (No stars) Trivia *This is the first case where the victim's body is not found in the fist crime scene and first chapter *This is one of the cases where that date is mentioned,in this case,Chief mentions that it is Sunday *This is the first case requiring 37 stars.